Internal combustion engines may utilize pistons, which are mounted for reciprocal movement within corresponding cylinders. The mounting of a piston within a cylinder involves the use of a connecting rod having a lower end journaled to a rotatable crankshaft and an upper end similarly attached to a piston pin extending in a diametrical pin bore within pin boss portions of the piston. The piston pin in a typical piston is supported at its ends by the pin bosses such that the piston pin acts as a journal with the pin bore functioning as a supporting bearing. The upper end of the connecting rod engages the piston pin intermediate of its piston-supported ends, thus completing the connection of the piston with the rotatable crankshaft. The piston pin to pin bore interface is a highly stressed area requiring proper lubrication and design to ensure adequate performance and reliability of the piston assembly.